


The Siren and the Sailor

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Falling In Love, Fishing, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fic centers around the idea that Abigail was released from the hospital on her psychiatric hold. She had moved on to find her own apartment and attend an online college, transitioning into a relatively normal life after her past trauma. It's hard for her to find the energy to reach out and connect with new people to form friendships, and so she looks back to the past to rekindle the wonderful friendship between her and Will Graham. Join these two on a journey in their daily lives as they spend time  bonding, and enriching each other's bleak existence.





	The Siren and the Sailor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KendraLuehr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLuehr/gifts).



> EDIT (1/23/17): I've been wanting to re-write this fic for quite a while, and I've finally found the time (and the inspiration) to go through and make improvements over this chapter. So, I've completely taken down the previous in order to tweak it. I'm going to be making chapter posts more often as I have new ideas on the direction of the story. Thank you to everyone who's been patient with me!! <3
> 
> I'd also like to add I've changed the description of this work, and tweaked the plot just slightly. However, it still has the original idea I had wanted to weave into the story.
> 
> \--
> 
> I wrote the first draft of this fic on a plane ride back to my home state, and I found it and polished it right up as a gift for my friend whom ADORES abigram. (You heard me, this one's for you! ^^ You know who you are.)
> 
> I have a lot of ideas on where I should take this, but please do let me know if you'd like to see more! I'm considering making this into a chapter series. I have many ideas for these two! ^^ 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and let me know how I'm doing, I love hearing from my community!
> 
> Happy reading!

Abigail and Will had formed a close friendship, now that she had expressed an interest in his only true hobby. Abigail had made the move solely on her own to apply for a fishing license within his county, and Will's smile hurt his cheeks when she'd called him on his home phone to relay the news. It'd been months since he'd last visited her It was rare, after all, for the news on the other line to be pleasant.

Will invited her over on a Friday afternoon, to spend the weekend in his own little house on the prairie  They spent that evening together, with Will teaching her patiently on how to construct her own fishing lure. Scattered out in neat piles next to the couch were boxes, ranging from small to medium.

"Now that you've gotten your base on the hook, it's time to choose what feathers you want to use." Will dropped a gallon sized ziplock bag onto her lap, containing an assortment of of colorful feathers.

 

"Wow.. Half of these are too big for what I'm building.." Abigail snickered, plucking through her choices.  "Some of these could be made into a quill pen, Will." 

 

"That's because I received half of those from a distant relative." Will recalled, "I guess I'm a hard man to shop for when the holidays come around." 

 

"I could see that." Abigail agreed, "Probably not if they knew more about you. But I understand the struggle. I used to always get socks and bath sets." Abigail grinned, holding up three selections for Will to inspect. The centerpiece was a lovely peacock feather, with two very thin accents of teal and purple feathers. "What do you think? Totally me, right?"

 

"There's no denying that." Will chuckled, the corners of his lips tugging upward into a warm smile. "Too bad it won't hold its shape once it gets wet, though."

 

Abigail shrugged, "Then call it my lucky feather." She concluded, "Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and get one of the trout hooked on my sense of fashion."

Will laughed, and shook his head. It was good to have her back in his life. It was almost surreal sharing his home with her right now. She'd been nothing but a distant memory, too far to reach. But she was here now, tangible and brighter than he'd ever seen her shine. Abigail had gained a new strength and confidence with space away from Virginia. Abigail had moved to New York to clear herself of her small town reputation. Though Alana had disagreed with the bold move, it had worked out better in Abigail's favor than anyone could have imagined.

 

"I..have to ask, Abigail." This drew her immediate attention. Will had been lost in his thoughts moments before, and Abigail often found herself curious of what held his attention. "..Why  _did_ you decide to call me? Our past isn't exactly a pleasant one.. I mean, it's not that I don't enjoy your company. But I can't wrap my head around why you'd want to come back."

 

"Didn't it used to be your job to figure out a motive?" Abigail teased with a grin, making eye contact. "Must be getting rusty, huh?" 

 

Will glanced down towards his feet, adjusting his glasses back into place. "Well.. I mean, I could  _guess_. But I figured it'd be easier to take the shortcut and just ask you." 

 

Abigail smiled warmly, "It's..complicated. I know you know that. But first impressions do matter, and I had a lot of time to dwell on the memories. It doesn't bother me anymore. To think about what happened to my Dad, and your role in his death.. I don't blame you anymore for what you did. You saved me from a terrible influence, and it takes a special person to lay their life on the line for another..And I like my job and school, it keeps me busy on a bad day. But it's really hard for me to get the energy up to meet new people. I'm..constantly afraid that if they get to know me well enough, they'll find out about what happened. I'm not sure I'm ready for that.. But, you? You already know everything that happened, and you're willing to look past all of it now to focus on who I am as a person. I wouldn't have to worry about you shutting me out of your life later down the road." Abigail directed her eyes down to the bag of feathers, and picked absentmindedly through the contents. "I just.. feel like, even though we don't really know each other.. we really do. We understand eachother better than anyone ever could, and I guess that's why I took a chance and called you out of the blue.." 

 

"..Are you sure it's good for your recovery to be around me?" Will asked hesitantly. If Alana heard about this news, she wouldn't be too happy. Will would expect her to march down to his house and give him an earful, and a hard suggestion to deny her friendship. Ultimately, it wasn't his choice or even Alana's to decide what was best for Abigail any longer. Two long years were placed between the events, and she was in full control of her own destiny. 

 

"It hurts more to be alone, honestly. At least with you around, I have someone to talk to about it if I need to. My therapist in New York told me this would be a great step for my health. Connecting with my past and making peace with it is the best I can do right now."

 

Will nodded slowly, "Alright.." His voice was soft and soothing through his unease, "So long as you've given it some thought and it's what you want.." 

 

"Thanks, Will." Abigail smiled. It helped her to feel strong that others were beginning to treat her like an adult. She could make her own decisions independent from a health care professional. Freedom was all she wanted from the moment she'd woken up in her hospital bed.

 

Once they'd wrapped up the last of the lure project, Will concluded with taking out his pack of dogs while he stocked his wood furnace. Abigail started dinner with the groceries they'd picked up together earlier from town. Next was bedtime, so they could wake up bright and early the next morning to head over to Will's own special spot on the river. 


End file.
